Pokemon: Black and White Adventures!
by Jade Kelly
Summary: Follow the adventures of three teenage girls setting out on their Pokemon journey in the mysterious Unova region. Together they face training, battling Team Plasma and even... love? CilanxOC,ChilixOC and CressxOC. Slight NxOC
1. Character Profiles

**Yeah, I got Pokémon Black a few days ago and loved it so much, I wanted to make this… I especially loved Striaton Gym leaders… Hehehe~ If you didn't read the description (Which you probably did) you'll notice they're in this a lot more than they should be~!**

**I don't know if this needs a disclaimer or not but I'll do one anyway… I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so this is just the profiles of the three main characters and the plot line. <em>

So this is pretty much the plotline of _Pokémon_ _Black_ and _White_ except there is romance, new characters and different plot twists at times. There are three main characters that you will read about below, there are Cheren and Bianca as always but they aren't in it as much as in the game and of course Team Plasma and N are in it too.

**Name**: Sora Matsumoto

**Age**: 16

**Appearance**: Normal height, about 5" 4. Medium length blonde hair with brown highlights. Has bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Wears a purple and blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans, dark blue runners and two dark purple wristbands on each wrist, along with an amber necklace around her neck. She keeps a belt for her pokeballs around her waist and carries around a black bag around her shoulders were she keeps all here stuff.

**Personality**: Cheerful and outgoing. She loves Pokémon and battling and is always hot-tempered. She is actually quite sensitive and takes rude comments hard but keeps her emotions bottled up inside. She has a seemingly never-ending stomach and loves to eat. She always gives her Pokémon nicknames. Her and her sister have the ability to understand Pokémon.

**Likes**: Sweets and cakes, chocolate, battling, adventure, catching new Pokémon and music.

**Hates**: Ghosts and ghost Pokémon, horror stories, vegetables, Team Plasma, N.

**Relationships**: _Mikan_- Sora is protective of her little sister but can get annoyed and easily angered by her easy-going nature. She is very close with her and loves her very much.

_Haru_- Sora gets along fine with her cousin but sometimes gets angry and fights with her because of her know it all nature. She really respects Haru's knowledge and looks up to her.

_Chili_- Maybe… He…Might be a… A Future Love interest? (_GASP_) She gets along with Chili and loves messing with him as he is quick to believe girls. Calls him Pod to annoy him _(In honour of his Japanese name)_

_Cilan_- She and Cilan act like brother and sister and strangely enough, hug whenever they see each other…? They are really friendly with each other.

_Cress_- She doesn't mind Cress but he isn't her favourite of the three brothers. The one thing she greatly respects him for is his awesome strawberry cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Mikan Matsumoto

**Age**: 15

**Appearance**: About 5"3. Has short, curly red/orange hair. Has light brown eyes and pale skin and freckles on her cheeks. She wears a short pink sundress with white floral designs going up it, a pair of flat black shoes and a small black beret on her head. Keeps a small red backpack with her at all times and like most trainers, a belt around her waist for pokeballs.

**Personality: **Ditsy and clumsy. She always is daydreaming about one thing or the other and never seems to act serious. She is a klutz and always falls, especially when she spins in circles for no apparent reason. She is actually a really good trainer and gives all her Pokémon nicknames, but not normal ones like her sister. Mikan likes to wander off without the other two girls, forcing them to go search for her. Like her sister, she can understand Pokémon.

**Likes**: Flowers, water, Cherry Blossom trees, exploring and carrots.

**Hates**: Bugs and bug Pokémon, loud noises, fighting (As in people in arguments) and getting sick.

**Relationships**: _Sora_- She adores her big sister and always tries to follow her around. She usually calls her Sorri as a pet name.

_Haru- _She always goes to her cousin for answers and she thinks that she knows absolutely everything. One of her dreams is to become as smart as Haru is.

_Chili_- She seems to be intimidated by Chili and always calls him a _bad boy_… She really does like him though, especially because her sister does.

_Cilan-_ Maybe her future love interest? She thinks Cilan is great fun and he usually makes her cakes for free. She is grateful to him for treating her like any other person most of the time, unlike others who treat her like a baby all the time.

_Cress_- She likes Cress and is almost always talking to him, mainly because it annoys him. She sometimes calls him Corn for no reason (_In honour of his original name_)

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Haru Fudo

**Age**: 17

**Appearance**: 5"5, long indigo hair. Has dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wears a black and white sweater and a long white skirt with black designs going up it and brown sandals. She keeps her hair tied up most of the time and wears glasses. Has a brown bag for all her stuff and a belt around her waist for pokeballs.

**Personality: **She is clever and strict and always acts like the mother of the group. She loves to read and can get tired easily. She is always _babysitting_ Mikan and fights with Sora regularly. She loves legends and myths of Pokémon. Unlike her cousins, she doesn't nickname her Pokémon and is very serious when it comes to training. She is seen with Professor Jupiter a lot and helps her with her experiments and studies.

**Likes**: Reading, writing, sleeping, training, musicals, science and cooking.

**Hates**: Rain, mud, messy people and rude people, drawing and cleaning.

**Relationships**: _Sora_- Though they fight often, they are actually quite close. Haru looks up to her cousin's battle techniques and skill.

_Mikan-_ Haru is always looking for Mikan when she wanders off and mothers her. She loves Mikan like a baby sister and is very interested in the two sister's abilities.

_Chili_- She thinks he is too hot-headed and is very serious around him, since her mothering sense kicks in as Sora seemingly likes him.

_Cilan- _Again, like Chili she is serious around him as she knows Mikan is growing attached to him. She does love his cooking though, and usually gets recipes from him for their journeys.

_Cress_- Maybe a future love interest? She and Cress get along well, with both being the calmest of their groups of three. They have plenty in common and she enjoys battling with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there it is… I do like these characters. I guess you could call Sora the main character out of the three… Yeah, so the first chapter will be up within the week as I have school and stuff.<strong>

_**NOTE: The three triplets (Chili, Cilan and Cress) are all 17 in the story and I made their last name Dento. (As Cilan's original name was Dent) **_


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Present

**Here is the first chapter of P.B.a.W.A! Hope you enjoy it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way; I only own my original characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so late. I have exams and moving schools and stuff… -_-**

* * *

><p>It had just turned five in the morning, and as it was every morning a sudden crash could be heard from one particular house in Nuvema Town. The entire village knew well that this was normal, the yelling, the crying, the roaring and the laughing. And did I mention the crashing?<br>Each morning the villagers would wake up and sigh;

"Ah… Those three are at it again…"

And give it no second thought. They went straight back to their regular business.  
>They had to admit, the screaming worked as a great alarm.<p>

All this noise came from a large brick house near the exit of the village. It was the home belonging to the Fong family. They were the most well-known family in the entire town, who were known by everybody who lived there for mostly the wrong reasons. The main reason is because they were the nosiest known people in the town.

There was only two Fong's in the family incidentally, the mother Ami Fong and her daughter Haru. They used to be a _very_ quiet family back before the _accident_ happened. They never really interacted with their neighbours.

Ami, Haru, Haru's brother who is now traveling and her father lived happily in that home for many years. But tragedy struck after a few years of living there. When her father was journeying to the Kanto Region, the ship he was in hit against a large rock and he drowned, along with several others. His family was ripped apart and the three mourned for months on end. It was a very sad time for the Fong's.

Then when Haru's elder brother, Ryo went on his journey his mother called him every day to check up on him and every night she prayed for his safety. Scarred memories of her husband still haunted her dreams and she didn't want a repeat of it to happen with her only son. It wasn't until Haru had convinced her mother that Ryo would be fine and she wouldn't need to worry about him so much that she stopped this relentless worry and returned to her ordinary self.

So life went on for the two female Fong's and Nuvema Town was at peace once more. No more mourning and no more tears. It had returned to its peaceful reputation. It did anyway, until Ami's two nieces came to live with them.

These two girls, Sora and Mikan were raised in the loud, busy city of Jubilife in Sinnoh and didn't actually understand the concept of "quiet" or "peaceful". They only knew of noise and ruckus to Ami and Haru's dismay. They had to move in with the two Fong's because of family matters, something involving their parents. They brought the peace out of Nuvema and slowly but surely the people who lived there got used to it and joyfully awaited the day when the three girls left the village on their own Pokémon journey so their lives would return to normal.

Until they came back again…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Once young Mikan had received her clothing from the wooden floor of her Aunt's house, where her sister had thrown them and finished getting dressed, she ran down the wooden stairs and wandered hungrily into the kitchen.

Her elder sister lounged on the couch and Haru ate her cereal at the table lazily. It was six in the morning and as always, Sora and Mikan's fighting had caused the entire family to wake up early. Professor Juniper had called the three teens in the family to come to her lab the day before and all three of them were too excited to sleep. It was Sora's birthday so they presumed she had a present for her. They were all dressed and ready by the time Ami came back downstairs.

She frowned at the girls.

"Now, I want you all to remember you're manners around Professor Juniper, understand?" She asked them.

"Yes ma'am" They said together.

Ami smiled at them.

"Good girls. And if she _does_ give you something…" She grinned. "I want a thank you, okay~"

Haru nodded, Sora grinned cheerfully and Mikan giggled quietly.

All three of the girls were giddy so once Ami finished her lecture; they ran out the door and walked up the dusty path towards the lab.

Sora jumped up giddily and started laughing making Haru and Mikan stare at her in a mix of surprise and shock.

"So you two, what do you think Juniper wants?" She asked happily.

"I think she might want to use us as test dummies…? Maybe for a new experiment that she's planning…" Mikan sighed dreamily.

"And I think you should stop reading them horror comics Mikan. Not all professors are like that." Haru said, patting her on the head.

Further down the path when the laboratory came into view, Sora could make out two figures, one a tall male with glasses the other a blonde girl with a large hat.

The girl began waving furiously at them as they got closer whilst the boy only smiled, adjusting his glasses so he could see them clearer.

"Hey Bianca, hi Cheren~ what are you two doing here? Did Juniper call you as well?" Sora asked them.

Bianca nodded.

"Yup, I wonder what she wants with us." Then she grinned. "I'm super excited; I couldn't stay still this morning"

"We might as well go and see instead of just talking about it…" Cheren sighed, tired of waiting.

Sora grinned and ran ahead of the group, stopping beside the door of the lab.

"Well… at least she's showing her birthday spirit?" Haru chuckled as the group followed her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Happy 16th birthday Sora!"

Professor Juniper cheered once they walked in the door.

Sora went a light pink but thanked her all the same.

The lab was a large white room with machinery everywhere. The desk at the top of the room had sheets scattered messily across it and Juniper herself looked very tired. There was a small briefcase on the desk as well, a beige one.

"Hey Professor Juniper, how are you today?" Bianca asked giddily.

Mikan looked around her as Juniper had a small chat with Bianca.

"Is it just me… or is this room… _brighter_ than usual?" She said lightly as she spun around in small circles. "Maybe it's the cheerful mood everyone is giving off that's making it brighter?"

Juniper laughed, finishing her conversation and smiled at the youngest of the teens.

"You are still your dizzy-giggly self, aren't you Mikan?" She asked the girl who just frowned.

"Last time I checked I was myself and nothing more but since you are the professor I guess that means you're right…"

Juniper sighed at her impossible to understand answer and walked over to stand directly beside the group.

She pulled up a briefcase that she had grabbed off her desk earlier and held it out to Haru.

"Would you mind opening this for me Haru?" She asked her gently.

Haru gave her a confused look and pulled the lock off the sturdy case and opened it slowly. Inside was six pokeballs, two with a sticker with a water sign, two with a grass sign and two with a fire sign. Cheren smiled at Haru who smiled back at her childhood friend. Bianca squealed and she and Mikan began to jump up and down excitedly like little children. Sora just stared blankly at the case. Eventually, a grin slowly crept up on her face.

"N-no way… You're joking aren't you?" She asked her nervously.

Juniper shook her head and smiled at each of the teens in her laboratory.

"You are all the right age to have a Pokémon and I shouldn't be holding you back, nobody should. I believe it's time for you all to start your journeys." She replied.

Each of them stared in awe at the pokeballs.

Juniper pulled out one of each type and held them carefully in her hands. She placed them slowly on her desk and kept one of them in her hand.

"Now then kids, here is the rule you should all know by now but anyway… You may choose one Pokémon from this briefcase. It can be a water type, a grass type or a fire type. There are three Pokémon to choose from"

She held up the pokeball in her hand.

"The first choice is Snivy, a grass type Pokémon"

She threw one of the two grass pokeballs up into the air and a Pokémon that looked like a lizard came out, looking at each of them and then plopping himself lazily on the ground.

"Next is the fire type, Pokabu."

She threw up the fire pokeball.

This pokeball held a small red pig-like Pokémon. He jumped around happily until Snivy hit him with his tail, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"And lastly, who could forget the water type Oshawott?" She laughed.

The last pokeball flashed open and out came a small otter Pokémon, who looked nervous at the amount of people in the room.

"Alright kiddos, go ahead and chose the one you like" Juniper sighed.

Cheren looked at Sora and then at the others.

"Should Sora choose first, it is her birthday today so it would be fair" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right~ Cheren is as smart as always" Bianca giggled.

"Alright… I'll pick… um…"

Sora looked at each of the small creatures, Snivy, Pokabu and Oshawott. A frown appeared on her face as she stared harder.

The Oshawott got startled and hid behind the Pokabu, who just sneezed out a miniature cloud of ash from his snout. The Snivy was the only one who stayed as he was, half-asleep.

"Hey, I'll pick you then lazy bum" Sora laughed.

She reached out and picked up the Snivy, who only looked a little bit startled. She held him in both her arms, pressed against her chest.

"I'm gonna take this little guy, okay Professor?" Sora asked "And you will be called Boa~"

"Nice choice Sora, you two will be great partners" Then she looked at the others "Who's next?"

"Mikan can I guess, go ahead Mikan" Haru said kindly.

"Alright…" She sighed.

Mikan skipped daintily over to the three Pokémon, as the Professor had released the second Snivy from his pokeball.  
>She giggled as the Snivy and Pokabu came over to her and jumped playfully on her knees as she kneeled down, except for the Oshawott who stayed away.<p>

"Ah, that isn't good… We should all play together, we're all friends here~"

The dreamy girl stood back up and slowly reached out for the Oshawott, showing she meant no harm to the small creature. The Oshawott looked at her carefully as she lifted it off the ground.

"Good boy, see? No trouble is there…?"

"Osha…" It squeaked "Osha… Oshawott"

"I know, right?" Mikan giggled "I like you as well. Professor, I'm taking lil' Bubble"

"Ah, so you nicknamed him like Sora? Alright, Haru you're next then" Juniper said.

"Yes ma'am." Haru replied.

She looked at each of the Pokémon for a moment before setting her eyes on the Pokabu. He squealed as she picked him up.

"He acts like a child, he's so cute" She muttered to herself.

"Are you going to take the Pokabu then Haru?" Juniper asked the eldest.

"Yes, I think so." Haru said seriously.

The last two to pick were Cheren and Bianca, so both of them walked up towards the remaining three Pokémon.

Cheren chose the second Pokabu, who was a lot more serious than the first.

Bianca chose the second Oshawott, who was quite confident and a prankster.

"Good job you guys, you are all officially Pokémon owners…" Juniper smiled.

"I wanna go tell Auntie Ami" Mikan told Haru and ran off after thanking the Professor.

"I'll go with her, don't take too long Sora" Haru said and then left as well.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

After the two cousins left, Cheren and Bianca grinned at Sora.

"C'mon Sora, let's go outside and battle" Bianca asked happily.

"Okay!" Sora replied eagerly "But let's battle outside, we don't want to ruin the Professors lab"

The three teens ran outside and stood opposite each other.

The Snivy that sat on Sora's shoulder leaped onto the ground and faced Bianca.

"Alright, Boa!" Sora cheered "Go for it"

Bianca pulled out the pokeball she held.

"Let's go my cute little _Oshawottie_~" She called, summoning the Pokémon.

"Osha, Osha wott!" The Pokémon replied to his trainer.

"I'll judge the match, okay you two?" Cheren asked.

"Right Cheren, anyway I'll go first Bianca" Sora laughed "Boa, use tackle!"

The grass Pokémon hopped directly over to the water type and lowered his head, readying himself for attack. The Oshawott glared at him and then glanced back at his trainer.

"Dodge it Oshawott, then hit back!" Bianca said in reply.

"Osha-wott!" The Oshawott cried and tried to tackle the Snivy.

"_Ugh… Boa won't be able to dodge the attack if he's that close_…" Sora thought. "_What am I gonna do_?"

"Oy, what are you doing you idiot?" A voice growled at her. "Just use an attack to escape an attack"

"Huh…?" Who said that?" Sora cried.

"Hmph, you're no help like that… I guess I'll just have to do it myself." The voice grumbled.

Oshawott was just about hit Boa but then he somehow seemingly moved away right before the otter could hit him.

"No… Oshawott did hit him, but it wasn't direct" Sora muttered "Boa used tail whip to push Oshawott away before he hit him so he had more time avoid it"

Boa landed on his feet and glanced back at Sora, giving her what looked like a wink.

"See, I told you so idiot trainer…" The voice chuckled.

Sora blinked in shock.

"B-BOA?" She yelled. "S-since when… did you… _TALK_?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna end it here and that's that. It came out alright. I guess. <strong>

**Pretty much the story is gonna be laid out like this… The three girls will travel together to each of the towns but when it comes to gym battles each one will be separated. If you can understand that weird logic. **

**R&R but no flaming. **


	3. Chapter 2: Battle vs Cheren and Bianca!

**Right, second chapter is starting. I had a bit of trouble with the idea but here it is! My friend has been helping me out with ideas for my other stories not on this site so the wait for this chapter wasn't as long as expected. Enjoy~  
>*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way; I only own my original characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bianca stared at Sora as she started muttering to her Snivy. The battle was still going ahead but she had just suddenly started shouting at the Pokémon.<p>

Not in an angry sort of way, but more like surprise.

"Um… Sora, are we going to continue this battle or are you not feeling well?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Yes stupid trainer, are we going to continue" Boa taunted her.

"S-sorry Bianca, I was distracted" Sora replied, glaring at Boa "Let's continue okay?"

"Of course we should" Bianca laughed, looking at the Oshawott. "Okay Oshawott, use tackle~"

"Boa, block it" Sora called back.

The Snivy nodded his head and used his fan-like tail to stop the attack from hitting him directly.

"Now you use tackle as well" Sora continued

Boa sounded like he let out a laugh and slammed his head into the Oshawott, causing it to fall onto the ground.

"Okay you two, Oshawott can't battle anymore." Cheren said "Sora wins this one"

"Aw, that was a great battle Sora!" Bianca cheered, cradling her Oshawott "You're awesome at battles"

"I-I wouldn't say that…" She laughed, looking at Boa who smirked back and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Here" Cheren said, rummaging in his bag. "Potions, use them to heal your Pokémon, it's not good to let them stay hurt"

Both girls nodded and gave the two potions to both of their new partners, who happily took them.

"Come on you two, you should have a battle now!" Bianca giggled.

Cheren smiled and looked over at Sora, who grinned back.

"We always fought over who would win when we were kids Cheren. Guess we can find out now for sure…"

"It will be me of course, don't get your hopes up" He replied, smirking now.

Grabbing the pokeball attached to the belt on his waist he threw it up in the air releasing the Tepig _(A/N: Yes, I used Pokabu in the previous chapter. It was a mistake that I overlooked; I'll be using Tepig now) _

It snorted out flames from its snout and glared at the Snivy that had gracefully hopped off Sora's shoulder.

"Hmph, bad type matchup isn't it" Sora muttered to herself.

"No need to worry about that stupid trainer, he doesn't know any fire attribute moves…" She heard Boa laugh.

"SHUT UP" Another unfamiliar voice bellowed. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

Sora blinked, looking around her for any signs of another person. Then she heard her partner laugh once again.

"Calm down you pig; you're confusing my new trainer…" He chuckled, looking directly at the Tepig across from him.

"How can I…? You just mocked me!" The voice cried.

"Hey, calm down… I don't know any grass attribute moves either" He sighed, shaking his head.

The voice stayed quiet now and it finally clicked in her head.

"It was Tepig that spoke?" She muttered. "He can talk too…?"

"Well done, you're so smart" Boa smirked "We can all talk; trainers just generally can't hear our words"

"Let's start then, shall we Sora?" Cheren smiled.

"Y-yeah, let's go Boa" She replied hastily. "We definitely won't lose to you two!"

Cheren just chuckled and waved his hand, as he did so he informed his Tepig to use tackle on the small Boa who just chuckled and dodged it with ease.

"_His attacks aren't all that powerful, but Boa's speed and defence are probably the best out of himself and Tepig_" Sora thought. "_Lowering his defence would be wise so Boa had a better chance of knocking him out" _

"Boa, use tail whip quickly!" She commanded the grass Pokémon who did as he was told. "Follow it up with tackle"

"Tepig, use tackle as well" Cheren called.

"Hmph… Tail whip again" Sora said grumpily. "Once more afterwards"

"You seem agitated trainer" Boa muttered as he obeyed her orders "Upset at the lack of moves I can use?"

"Possibly…" She replied, watching Cheren's movements closely. "Bianca was a lot easier to beat because she didn't focus on the battle; more so on having fun with Oshawott. Cheren is more focused on winning"

"And Oshawott's defence was a lot weaker than this pig's" Boa grumbled.

Sora nodded in agreement, ordering Boa to dodge her friend's attack once more. She frowned, trying to think of a way she could win. She glanced at the leaves on Boa's tail.

"Hey Boa?" She asked quietly "Would you be able to whip up some wind by waving your tail?"

"Probably would be able, but why should I?"

"It could distract Tepig, then you'd be able to tackle him and we'd win if it was direct. He's getting tired so I doubt he has much energy leftover"

"Alright then trainer, let's see if it works. Tell me when…" He smirked his usual smirk.

"Right"

"Tepig, use tackle!" Cheren commanded.

Sora didn't say anything; the grass type just dodged it resulting in the fire type crashing into a nearby tree behind him. Sora watched as the pig struggled to get up, showing his underbelly.

"Now Boa!" She called over to him.

He laughed and waved his tail, causing the fire type to be blown into the tree once more. It squealed out in pain.

"Now, use tackle quickly Boa" She followed.

"Roger~"

The Pokémon dashed over to the other creature before slamming into his underbelly. The Tepig whined as he hit the tree a last time before Bianca signalled the end of the match.

"Nice battle Sora" Cheren chuckled, picking up his Tepig and giving it a potion while handing the girl another one.

"Thanks, that was fun. You're really good Cheren" She laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Bianca asked, hopping over to sit next to the two.

"Well… I'm going home to show Aunt Ami Boa" Sora replied "Not sure about you two"

"Same, I'm going to show my parents Tepig and ask if I can go on a journey with him" Cheren smiled.

"A journey huh? I want to go on one too~" Bianca grinned. "I should ask, you should too Sora. And Mikan and Haru too so we can all leave together!"

"That's actually a great idea Bianca" Sora said, putting her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I'll go ask now!"

"We'll all meet up here after we've asked okay?" Cheren called after the girl, who had already run off.

"Alright, see you guys in a bit" She replied.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Hey Aunt Ami" Sora cheered, walking in the front door.

"Welcome back Sora, you got a Pokémon as well then?" She replied, smiling knowingly.

"You know it, this is Boa" She laughed, pointing to the grass type on her shoulder.

"You and your sister nicknamed them then?" She sighed "Anyways, those two girls ran upstairs to have a battle I think. Such a racket."

"I'll go talk to them, okay?" Sora said, dashing up the steps to her and Mikan's room where she heard voices.

She froze when she opened the door. The entire room was a complete mess, her table was overturned, there were paw prints everywhere and the TV was sideways on the ground.

"W-what happened to my…" Sora couldn't finish, she just glared at Mikan.

"Sorry sis~!" Mikan cooed "We got carried away in our battle~"

"Osha…" Her Oshawott, Bubble cried gently in agreement.

"I'm very sorry Sora" Haru sighed "But Mom is in a good mood and she said she'd clean up any mess we made"

"Oh… alright then, but that TV better not be broken" Sora laughed "And speaking of Aunt Ami, I have something to ask you two~"

She walked over to the two other girls and told them both what she, Cheren and Bianca had discussed about a journey.

"It sounds like fun~" Mikan giggled "I agree and Bubble agrees too, don't we?"

The small creature nodded its head in agreement to his trainer.

"I agree as well, it does sound like fun" Haru grinned "It would give us a chance to see new things."

The three girls smiled at each other before all nodding their head's and heading down the steps to see Ami. Sora and Mikan both looked at Haru, telling her to start their conversation just by looking at her.

"Hey… Mom?" She asked hesitantly. "We'd… like to ask you something, if that's alright"

"Sure honey, what is it?" She replied, looking up from her magazine she was reading.

Haru looked at Sora, telling her to ask the next question. She glared at her cousin but nodded her head.

"You see Aunt Ami… We were thinking about how cool it was that we got Pokémon now and how they are so small yet strong and-"

Sora was cut off by Mikan, who covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're taking a long time~ we just want to travel with our cute partners' right? No trouble~" She said childishly.

Ami frowned at the three and then her expression softened.

"Always straight to the point, huh Mikan?" She muttered softly. Mikan looked confused. "of course you want to go on a journey, all teens do I guess…"

"M-mom…" Haru started but her mother raised her hand.

"You're brother left and now you are leaving huh?" She sighed to herself.

"You… You mean?" Sora gasped. "We can… go?"

Ami smiled "Yes, if you go together I don't see how you could get hurt."

The teens grinned at each other, coming together to hug their unexpecting guardian who just laughed until they got off her.

"I'm guessing Cheren and Bianca went to ask as well, am I right?" She asked.

Sora nodded, her grin stretching across her face. Ami laughed again.

"I expected this you know, when Professor Juniper called you three over as well as the other two. So I packed you three bags just in case it did turn out right."

She walked over to the cabinet in their kitchen and pulled out three trainer bags with areas sectioned off for specific items. They were already packed with several potions as well as ordinary clothes, food and other essentials. Ami handed Sora the black one, the red one was given to Mikan and Haru took the brown one.

"Alright then, you all have your Xtranceiver's right?" She asked the three who all nodded. "Okay then, off you go~ on you journeys together"

Ami sighed and laughed to herself. "Ah, you've all grown up…"

The four females hugged once more before the three teens left the house in order to meet up with their other two friends.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Cheren!" Sora called over to the tree they were next to during their battle, waving at him.

He waved back at the girls "So you we're allowed I'm guessing?"

"Of course, otherwise we wouldn't be here" Haru laughed.

Mikan blinked several times, her hands free as Bubble was in his pokeball. She looked at Cheren and then behind her.

"Where's Bianca?" She asked quietly. "She isn't here, is she?"

"No, not yet." Cheren replied "Probably asking her parents still… Her father could be a little hard to convince"

"I'll go see then~" Mikan muttered giddily and before anybody could stop her, she had already skipped towards the girl in question's house.

Knocking quickly on the door, Bianca's mother opened the door. She smiled weakly at Mikan before leading her into the house. Mikan was silent as she heard Bianca's father shouting and Bianca replying to him without much force but plenty of determination.

"You will not be a trainer!" He told her angrily "You are my daughter and I will decide for you!"

"No Daddy, I decide what I want to do and I'm going on a journey with my friends!" She replied, opening the door into the hallway that Mikan stood in.

Bianca smiled at both her mother and Mikan before taking the trainer bag her mother held and leaving the house quickly with her friend.

"Don't worry, Mom told me I could go" Bianca sighed "I'm sure this journey will be good for me, it will help me decide what I want to do with my life"

"I'm sure it will~" Mikan replied happily as the two returned to where their friends were.

"Hey Bianca, you're allowed leave as well?" Sora called as they arrived.

Bianca and Mikan looked at each other and smiled before she nodded "Yup, of course"

"Great, that means we can all leave together" Haru sighed in content.

The five of them all smiled at one another before all heading towards the path of Route 1.

"Stop, don't leave yet!" A voice stopped them.

They turned around and saw the Professor herself standing and waving at them from her lab's door. The group all shrugged and ran over to her and into her lab as she directed them over to a desk near the one where the remaining pokeball sat.

"I completely forgot to give you these" She chuckled, opening a drawer and pulling out what looked like five red miniature computers. "See, these are what I want you to do for me… They are called Pokedexes or Pokedex"

"You mean the Pokémon encyclopaedia?" Cheren asked her.

"That is it Cheren, as well informed as always" She laughed "Anyway you five, I want you each to take a Pokedex and use them to fill the pages of all the Unova Pokémon to help my research"

"How do we do that?" Bianca asked in a confused tone.

"It's simple actually, when you encounter a Pokémon it is automatically recorded in the Pokedex and it tells you all the information you need on it" She explained "It also tells you the stats of your Pokémon as well as the moves it knows, which may be useful for when you catch a new Pokémon for your team"

"Alright, we'll help you Professor" Sora said earnestly, answering for everyone who nodded.

"Thank you all, this will be a great help!" She replied happily.

Each of the new trainers accepted the Pokedex they were given and each of them thanked the Professor before leaving the lab.

"Phew, we're finally ready to leave huh?" Cheren asked.

"Yay, let's all go to Route 1 and take our first steps together~" Bianca laughed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea~" Mikan agreed.

Cheren, Sora and Haru looked at each other before sighing in defeat and following the two giggling girls as they waited exactly a step away from the Route 1 pathway.

"Are you all lined up, you guys?" Bianca asked looking at her friends.

"Yeah" They all replied.

"Okay then…" Bianca started. "One…"

"Two…" Sora continued.

"Three~" Mikan giggled before they all stepped onto the Route at the same time.

Mikan and Bianca giggled together as they clasped hands, Haru and Cheren both grinned and laughed while Sora glanced at Boa who had stayed silent this entire time on her shoulder.

"Ready to go then?" She asked him.

"Hmph… Always have been stupid trainer, no need to ask" He replied lazily.

Sora just frowned and joined the rest of her friends who had already begun to head down the path without her. She laughed as she jumped onto Cheren's back and he flinched, startled.

Boa just sighed "Humans… Why do we bother?"

He glanced at the rest of the trainers before smirking and closing his eyes for another nap on Sora's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter two, sorry about TepigPokabu mix-up. I'm so used to the Japanese names. Hope you enjoyed it; next one will be up soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ghetsis Speech, Battle vs N!

**Here's chapter three, hope you like it.  
>*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way. I only own my original characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So which town is up first?" Sora asked nobody in particular.<p>

Cheren answered "Accumula Town, I think. There is a Pokémon Centre there as well as a Pokemart… We may as well stop there for supplies"

Sora nodded, continuing silently down the Route. You could tell Bianca was getting bored as she continued twitching.

"Hey guys, let's have a contest~" She cheered suddenly.

"A… Contest?" Mikan asked "What kind, I love games~!"

"It's easy, we all have pokeballs right?" She asked everyone who nodded.

As well as giving them the Pokedex, Professor Juniper had given them each five pokeballs to get their team started. Sora looked down at her belt to make sure they were all still there.

"Let's have a contest to see how many Pokémon we can collect, it'll help fill the Pokedex" Bianca explained "We can have until the entrance to Accumula Town so when you've done just meet up there"

"Sounds fun, right?" Cheren laughed "I'm up for it"

"Sure, but be prepared to lose" Sora smirked, Boa waking up in the process of her raising her fist.

"I'll play~ if it means I can make new friends~" Mikan giggled.

"I guess it will help fill the Pokedex" Haru muttered "Sure, I'll join in"

Bianca cheered "Right then, begin!"

The trainers all ran off in separate directions around Route 1, scouring the tall grass for small Pokémon they could catch. Sora went off as quickly as she could, a pokeball in her hand before encountering one. Mikan was the complete opposite, simply calling out to the creatures to show themselves.

Haru and Cheren both used the serious method by walking gently through the grass as not to startle them. Bianca just skipped through the grass until she came across a Pokémon.

By the time the group had finished the sunset had already arrived. They gathered at the end of Route 1 just as promised and presented the amount of pokeballs had been used.

"I caught one…" Cheren sighed, clearly upset at what he had done.

"Me too" Haru agreed.

"I did as well~" Mikan nodded, looking at the others.

"Got one as well" Sora muttered, also upset.

"It seems like everyone caught one, oh well…" Bianca laughed "At least we caught new partners to our teams?"

"She's right~" Mikan giggled. "What did you guys catch anyway?"

"Not saying, never tell a rival your strategy" Cheren chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going on ahead"

"Me too, I'm going on to Accumula Town now" Bianca seconded.

The three waved the two off and looked at each other after they left. Sora huffed.

"So, what did you guys catch?" She asked.

"How did I know you'd ask this…?" Haru laughed quietly "I caught a Lillipup, what about you?"

"I caught a Patrat and I called him Chip!" Sora replied "What about you Mikan?"

"I caught an Audino~" She sang "I called her Chance"

"An Audino!" Sora almost screamed "But aren't they like really rare?"

"Well, I don't know but I saw some grass shaking so I went over to it and saw and Audino~"

Haru just chuckled at her cousin's behaviour. She always was very lucky when it came to things like this so it didn't really come as a shock to her.

"Anyway, we should head to the Pokémon Centre as well, so our Pokémon can rest up before we continue on" Haru mentioned.

Sora and Mikan nodded and the three of them headed over to the town that their other two friends had gone towards. They arrived quickly and saw it wasn't a large place, just a few buildings and a Pokémon Centre with a Pokemart.

The Pokémon Centre was like all others, a large building with two floors. The Pokemart area and the nurses' area were on the bottom floor while the trading and battling area was upstairs.

"Hey you guys!" They heard Bianca call from the counter of the mart.

"Hey Bianca, be over to you in a minute" Haru called back.

The girl nodded and continued browsing while the three went over to the nurse and handed her their altogether six pokeballs. Sora's were healed first, followed by Haru's and then Mikan's.

Both Mikan and Haru had gone over to the Pokemart but Sora rejected the idea, wanting to go out and train. She had handed Haru some money and asked her to buy some pokeballs and potions for her while she was gone for a bit.

Smirking a little as she stood right outside Accumula Town, back at Route 1 she released both of her partners, Boa and Chip.  
>Chip was very cheerful, the complete opposite of Boa. Boa wasn't too fond of him because he was far too loud.<p>

"Oy stupid trainer… Are we training or not?" Boa grumbled. "I'm bored"

Right now, Boa was lying on the ground next to Sora. He was angry that Chip had somehow taken "his" spot on Sora's shoulder. Sora smirked, following his gaze.

"Jealous of Chip, huh?" She laughed "I didn't think you'd care this much Boa. And here I thought you didn't like me that much."

It almost looked like Boa was blushing, it was hard to tell but he was definitely flustered.

"N-no way am I jealous of him!" He cried in shock "I just find it comfier up there than down here…"

"Uh-huh…" Sora giggled "Suuure"

"It's true, you stupid trainer" Boa glared at her. "Now… are we going to train or not?"

"Alright, alright" Sora gave up "Chip, mind getting down for a minute?"

"Sure~" He laughed happily, jumping down to face Boa.

"Okay, let's have a mock battle between you guys. Nothing to serious, or else we won't be able to train for too long" She explained. "I'll be telling Chip what to do first, okay Boa? Then we'll switch to you"

He just shrugged and hopped over so he could see Chip clearly.

"Alright then, let's start" Sora smirked "Chip, tackle let's go!"

After about half an hour or more of training Sora was happy with her Pokémon's progress. Glancing at her Pokedex it told her both of them were on the same level, level 9.

Boa had done well and she could tell his attacks had gotten stronger. Chip had also raised his defence which was becoming an issue against Boa earlier. He had learned to move Bite as well as Bide. Boa had learned Vine Whip and was glad to know a grass attribute move.

"Okay you two, I think we've done enough training for today. Let's head back to the PC (_A/N: Pokémon Centre_) to meet up with Haru and Mikan" She said after giving them both potions.

Both of her Pokémon nodded but she didn't return either of them to their pokeballs. Boa had never gone back to his pokeball since she had received him because he didn't like it much; he much preferred Sora's shoulder. Chip didn't mind it at all but he was a copy-cat so he also wanted to stay out with Sora along with Boa.

To make it fair, she allowed Boa on his usual spot on her shoulder and Chip took her other one, the left. She sighed tiredly as she walked into the town, it had gotten dark but she wasn't sure if they should stay in this town for the night or continue on.

"Hey Sora, come over here" She heard a voice call.

She looked over to a grassy square in the middle of the town where a crowd had gathered around a group of oddly uniformed men and women that looked like knights a little bit and a man who wore the strangest robes Sora had ever seen. Cheren stood among the spectators, meaning he was the one who called her over. She frowned and jogged over to him, asking what was going on. He just told her to watch as the men and women had announced a speech to take place.

The man in the robes spoke up "Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma today. And today I would like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation"

Murmurs ran through the crowd. Confusion was obvious on all of their faces, including both Sora and Cheren.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come together because we want and need each other, however… is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps only presume this is the truth?" He continued "Pokémon are the subjects of selfish commands of their trainers and they get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work. Can anyone say with confidence there is something wrong with what I am saying?"

More murmurs ran through the crowd. Most of them disagreed with the man or were conflicted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. We humans have much to learn from these beings. What is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings?"

Nobody in the crowd seemed to know a definite answer. One or two brought the word liberation back up. Sora frowned, not saying anything but continuing to this man. She felt both Chip and Boa shifting in their position but they too stayed silent.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then and only then will Pokémon and humans be truly equal." He cried, but then quietened down "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention"

The knights around him gathered together, as if protecting him and together they marched away from the town immediately leaving a very confused crowd.

"What do you think we should do?" One said

"We couldn't possibly separate from Pokémon, could we?" Another cried.

Eventually after several more words, the crowd dissolved into only one person. A boy around Sora and Cheren's age with long green hair held in a ponytail behind his cap. He just stared at the two who didn't notice him yet.

"What was all that?" Sora grumbled after they had all left "I mean, really!"

"If we didn't want to be stuck with you, we would have left already" Boa muttered quietly.

"Yeah, we really like Sora~" Chip cooed causing Sora to blush.

The green haired male suddenly walked over to the two and started speaking quickly.

"Just now… you're Pokémon were saying…" He said, never finishing.

Cheren frowned, looking at him "Slow down, you speak way to fast" He said "And what's this about Pokemon talking, that's too weird right Sora?"

Sora didn't answer, feeling a little hurt that he would say that. But then again, he didn't know she could understand them. But what confused her was the fact this green haired boy seemed to understand them as well.

"Of course they're talking… But you two don't seem to hear them. How sad" The boy replied "My name is N"

Cheren blinked "I'm Cheren and this is Sora. We just set out on a journey to complete the Pokedex, though I want to be the Champion mainly"

Sora nodded her head at him, still saying nothing. She wanted to know how he could understand Pokémon as well as she could. That meaning, if he really could.

"The Pokedex huh? That means that you will be probably confining many Pokémon to pokeballs. I am a trainer too but I can't help but wonder if Pokemon are really happy that way."

He frowned, as if thinking to himself. Boa scoffed at what he just said and Chip just giggled.

"Your name was Sora, right?" He asked, walking closer to her "Let's have a battle, I want to hear your Pokémon's voices again"

Sora blinked, snapping into focus and smirked "Sure, go ahead~" She laughed.

"Go, Purrloin" N called, summoning the cat-like Pokemon.

"Right then, let's go Chip~"

Chip nodded and hopped off her shoulder, facing the purple cat.

"I'll go first, because you challenged me" Sora laughed "Chip, use tackle"

N frowned "Use scratch, Purrloin"

Both pokemon attacked at the same time but it seemed like Purrloin took the most damage.

"Quickly, tackle Chip" She called.

"Got it~" Chip laughed happily, smashing his head into the cat.

"How strange… Your Pokemon…" N muttered. "Purrloin, growl then scratch"

The cat complied and cried out before slashing at Chip.

"Ow… that really hurt" Chip whined "Hmph, I don't like this kitty Sora"

"Hang in there Chip" She huffed "Use bide!"

Chip nodded and sucked in a great deal of air before storing all of his power. This left him open for attacks.

"Use scratch, go!" N called out, trying to take this chance.

Chip continued to store energy during this, showing great endurance. Suddenly, his tail twitched and Sora smirked remembering their training.

"_Chip, whenever you are ready to let all of the power of bide go… Twitch your tail in a way I can see it and then wait for me to tell you to release it" _

"_Right, so just move my tail?" _

"_That's right~" _

"Chip, go for it!" Sora cheered.

The rat look alike nodded and let go a massive burst of power that slammed into Purrloin, causing it to faint suddenly. N frowned and returned the creature to its pokeball.

"I did it Sora~" Chip laughed weakly, barely able to stand.

She smiled "Yeah, you did~ good job, Chip!"

Sora picked him up gently, giving him a potion to keep him going before placing him back on her shoulder next to Boa.

"Good job kid…" He praised grumpily, upset he didn't get a go.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…" She heard N grumble "But as long as Pokémon are confined to pokeballs they will never be perfect beings… I have to change the world for Pokémon because they are my friends."

He looked at Sora again once more before turning around and walking off.

"Strange guy…" Cheren sighed "But I'm not gonna let it bother me. But listen, I'm going to go on ahead and challenge the gym leader of the next town, Striaton City. That's the best way for a trainer to get stronger, by challenging the gym leaders of each area"

Cheren smiled at her once more before heading off in the same direction N had gone, as well as the Ghetsis man.

"Sora~!" A voice called, Mikan. "Where have you been?"

"Ah, Mikan, Haru?" She sighed. "Sorry, something came up and I ended up battling a little"

"Are you alright?" Haru asked "You're Pokémon seem a little tired"

"I'm sure they are; let's stay at the PC tonight okay? So they can rest overnight…" She suggested.

"Alright, that would be wise. It is getting dark" Haru agreed.

Mikan laughed and skipped on towards the PC before her sister and cousin. Haru sighed and murmured something about babysitting under her breath, then continued to follow the youngest teen.

Sora stayed where she was, frowning a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" Boa asked. "You seem upset"

"Not upset, just confused. Don't worry about it. Just wondering about that N guy and how he could understand you guys as well…" She replied tiredly "I forgot to ask him about it before he left… But anyway, let's go get some rest"

The grass type nodded his head and she walked slowly after her two companions.

"Happy… birthday… Sora" She heard Chip sigh in his sleep.

She smiled and rubbed the Pokémon gently on the head before speeding up her pace.

"Thanks, it's been a great day"

* * *

><p><strong>There, I'm doing well with this fic. Not sure if I should make Mikan, Haru and Sora start to travel separately or not, ah well…<strong>**  
>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter I write may take a while...<strong>


End file.
